


Kung ayaw mo iwan ka n'ya, eh di ikaw nang umalis

by Junnie96



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, If not comfortable with mentions of abuse please don't read this, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, domestic abuse
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junnie96/pseuds/Junnie96
Summary: He looks back at the audience at na notice niya na wala naman kumikinig sa kanya pero fuck that, huling awit niya nalang ito.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 5





	Kung ayaw mo iwan ka n'ya, eh di ikaw nang umalis

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:  
> If you are not comfortable of reading anything related to domestic abuse / child abuse in any way, please wag pilitin basahin ito.
> 
> Ang pangalan ng kanta ay "Peklat Cream" - Bita and the Botflies. Inspired ang fic sa kanta. Recommend ko po na basahin ang fic habang nakikinig sa kanta. Depends on your preference.

Bigay ng buwan ang buong lakas, sinisilawan ang buong lungsod ng ilaw nito. Ilaw na parang binuo ito ng kapayapaan. Kahit alas tres na sa umaga, dugo at pawis ang binubuhos ng mga empleyado sa isang bar. Hindi naman masyadong masikip sa loob nito at hindi naman masyadong maraming tao ang nag-iinom ng kani-kanilang inumin. Isang naman ito sa mga bihira na gabi na walang gulo para sa mga empleyado.  
  
“Any minute now aakyat ka na sa stage. Bilisan mo na yung preparation mo.” Sabi ni Hyungwon sa lalaking naka pormang karaniwan sa mga vocalist ng mga banda. Tumango siya at binilisan ang paglagay ng concealer sa isang peklat sa kanyang pisngi. Tumayo siya at guminhawa ng malalim habang lumalabas sa dressing room nila.

Inayos niya ang mikropono, sitting behind it as he looks at the audience. Hindi naman gaanong karami nagpunta sa bar pero no choice siya kundi kunin nalang ang shift na ito para relax nalang siya pagdating ng umaga. Huli na niya itong kanta at pagtapos nito ay wala na. Dahan –dahan tumutugtog ang instrumental ng kanyang aawitin na kanta habang binabasa niya ang lyrics mula sa kanyang cellphone. Inilapit niya ang mikropono sa labi niya habang hinihintay ang tamang oras ng pagsimula ng kanta.

  
♪ Nung bata ka lasenggo ♪  
♪ Yung tatay mong abugado ♪

He looks back at the audience at na notice niya na wala naman kumikinig sa kanya pero fuck that, huling awit niya nalang ito.

♪ Magulang mo'y nagsabong ♪  
♪ Nagkulong ka na sa kwarto ♪

  
_Habang nakaupo sa sulok ng kanyang kwarto, ipinagmasdan ni Jun ang kanyang pintuan na gumagalaw na parang isang halimaw ang nasa kabila nito. Umiyak siya ng mag-isa, ang kanyang imahe parang kawawang tuta na iniwan sa gilid ng kalye. “Buksan mo ang pinto!” sigaw ng halimaw mula sa labas ng kwarto niya._

_‘Please, wag mo akong saktan!” bulong nalang ni Jun sa kanyang sarili habang nagdadasal na sana hindi siya makapasok at saktan siya ng sinturon or sasakalin siya at itaboy siya sa gilid ng kwarto._

♪ Nagtataka kung bakit ♪  
♪ Itim ang eyeshadow ♪

♪ Ng tanging Ina mo! ♪  
  
  
♪ Pambura ng peklat sa mukha ♪  
♪ Bilhin mo na itong cream ♪  
♪ Kung gusto ka n'yang laging maganda ♪  
♪ Bilhin mo na itong cream ♪

  
♪ Ginamit mo ang cream na ♪  
♪ Pampaputi ng kili-kili ♪  
♪ Binuklat ang magasin na- ♪  
♪ Limot ang labahin ♪  
♪ Tambak na daw ang hugasin! ♪  
  
  


_At kaya nga parang hindi sinunod ng mga diyos ang kanyang dasal, dahil nasira ang pinto at isang boom ang narinig ni Jun bago siya sinakal palabas sa kwarto at tinaboy siya sa kanilang sofa. Nagsasalamat na nga siya na sa sofa siya itinaboy at hindi sa malaking basurahan sa labas o kaya sa kanilang toilet gaya ng dati. “Wonwoo, please na. Sorr-““Hindi ko kailangan ang sorry mo! Ilan ka na bang sinasabihan na dapat pag-uwi ko lahat ng gawaing-bahay ay nagawa na! Ano ka bang klase tao ha?! Gusto mo ba na ikaw na lang ang magta-trabaho para maexperience mo rin ang araw-araw na pagod!? Walang kang nagawa sa ating relasyon kundi maging isang walang hiya ang hayop ka!”_

♪ Nabasag ang plato ♪  
♪ Nang hinampas sa mukha mo ♪  
♪ Nagulat ka bigla na ♪  
♪ Ang jowa mo’y parehas ♪  
♪ Sa tatay mong abusado! ♪

_Hindi inasahan ni Jun na maging kaparehas si Wonwoo sa kanyang ama. Araw-araw, umaga man o gabi ay sinasakal at binubugbog si Jun ng kanyang ama. Siya pa nga ang sinisisi ng kanyang ama kung bakit umalis ang kanyang ina papunta sa States. Alam naman ni Jun ang dahilang kung bakit iniwan siya ng ina niya.  
  
_

_“Jun, ‘nak. Sorry talaga ha. Papunta ako sa States. Para ito sa iyo na makaalis na ikaw malayo sa papa mo. Pasensya na nak. Magsa-save up ako ng pera para dalhin kita dito States. Diba iyon ang pangarap mo? Sige aalis na ako, uuwi na yung papa mo. Sabihin mo na bumili lang ako ng grocery ha? Love you nak~” Iyon ang mga pangyayari na maalala ni Jun. Pero parang na dismaya si Jun. Ilang taon na ang nakalipas pero hindi nakipag-contact ang kanyang ina, at nang dumating ang opportunity na iyon, nasira ang kanyang puso at ang kanyang tiwala dahil nakita niya na ang kanyang ina may bagong pamilya, pamilyang kompleto and masaya. Hindi gaya ng pamilya niya na sigaw at tunog ng sirang pinggan ang iyong marinig gabi-gabi._

_Bumalik sa katotohanan si Jun nang hinampas ni Wonwoo sa kanya isa sa mga maduming pinggan sa lababo. Sumigaw si Jun ng malakas habang iniiwas niya ang mga pinggan na binabato sa kanya. Yung iba natamaan sa pader pero yung iba na sira pagtama sa kanyang katawan. Hindi maunawaan ang mukha ni Jun sa gitna ng gulo nila ni Wonwoo. Maraming pekla’t gasgas sa pisngi at labi niya. Dugo tumutulo mula sa mga sariwang sugat sa kanyang katawan._

♪ Pambura ng peklat sa mukha ♪  
♪ Bilhin mo na itong cream ♪  
♪ Kung gusto mo siyang laging masaya ♪  
♪ Bilhin mo na itong cream ♪

[INSTRUMENTAL]

♪ Nilinis mo naman hindi kuminis ♪  
♪ Pinahid mo na nga panget pa rin ♪  
♪ Kahit anong gawin siya'y maiinis ♪  
♪ Ano pa mang sabihin ay ♪  
♪ Gugulpihin ♪

_Nagtutulog na silang dalawa sa kani-kanilang kama pagkatapos ng isang malaking eksena na nangyari sa sala. Pagdating ng gitna ng gabi ang buwan ay magkasingtaas na ng Sierra Madre. Si Wonwoo ay naghahagok sa kanyang silid, pero si Jun ay mag-isang nagmuni-muni kung ano na ang susunod niyang gagawin. Tumayo siya at nagpasok sa banyo. Pinagmasdan niya ng mabuti ang kanyang kalagayan. Peklat, gasgas at pasa nakasulat sa kanyang matikas pero ngayong sirang balat. Sa wakas, pinabayaan na niya ang kanyang mga luhang dumaloy sa kanyang mga pisnging sirang- sira_

_Pagkatapos ng ilang minuto, inayos niya ang kanyang mukha at lagyan ng cream ang lahat ng mga sira sa kanyang sarili. Hindi niya gusto na may makialam sa nagyayari sa kanilang relasyon, dahil alam niyang lalala ito pag malaman ni Wonwoo na sinabihan niya ang mga kaibigan niya sa university, ayaw niyang ipagsapalaran ang kanyang mga kaibigan na masangkot sa gulo. Pinagmasdan niya ulit ng mabuti ang kanyang mukha. Hindi na masyadong makita ang mga sira-sira sa kanyang mukha. Pinilit niyang ngumiti ang kanyang mga labi, gamit ang kanyang mga daliri. “Ayos lang ang lahat Jun. Kaya mo ito.”_   
  


♪ Pambura ng peklat sa mukha ♪  
♪ Mga pasang buburahin ♪  
♪ Kung ayaw mong iwan ka n'ya ♪  
♪ Eh di ikaw nang umalis ♪  
  
♪ Pambura ng peklat sa mukha ♪  
♪ Mga pasang buburahin ♪  
♪ Kung ayaw mong iwan ka n'ya ♪  
♪ Eh di ikaw nang umalis ♪

_Tinipon na ni Jun ang lahat ng kanyang mga gamit at damit sa kanyang maleta. Hindi naman masyadong malaki ang maleta, pero ang_ _laki nito ay tamang-tama lang para sa mga gamit niya. Hindi makapaniwala si Jun na mag-impake ng walang ingay na makagising sa kanyang jowa. Dahan – dahan na lumabas si Jun sa kanyang kwarto at muntik na siyang magulat nang makita niya si Wonwoo sa kanyang kwarto, nagtutulog na parang walang problema nangyayari sa kanyang buhay; sa kanilang relasyon. Nakalabas na ng kanilang apartment si Jun ng walang ingay gaya ng inasahan ni Jun habang nagpla-plano siya ng kanyang pag-alis. Tumalikod siya sa huli, pinagmasdan ng mabuti ang lugar ng maraming ala-ala ng pag-abuso at katakutan bago maglakad mag-isa papunta sa bahay ng kanyang kaibigan._

♪ Kinuha ang maleta ♪  
♪ Nagbihis- ♪  
♪ Suot ang ebidensya... ♪

Sa wakas natapos na niya ang kanta. Hindi naman talaga siya nagulat sa mga reaksyon ng mga tao sa harap niya. Siya na man lang ang naka-alam kung gaano ka importante ang kantang iyon sa kanya. Bumaba siya sa stage pabalik sa dressing room. Niligpit niya ang lahat ng kanyang gamit at nagbihis ng casual. “Mamimiss ka namin Jihoon” Linagay ni Hyungwon ang kanyang kamay sa balikat ni Jihoon. “Shot-shot din tayo minsan ha!” Joke ni Kihyun sa kanya bago lumabas si Jihoon sa backdoor na nakangiti. Lumakad siya sa kanyang sasakyan na nakaparking mag-isa sa gilid ng bar. Inayos niya ang mga bag sa likod habang ang kanyang mga kamay nakahanda sa steering wheel.  
  
“Tama yung desisyon mo Jun. Habang buhay ko pinagdasal na iiwan mo yung mapang-abusong lalaking yan.” Tumalikod si Jun, parang meron siyang hinahanap pero binalewala ni Jihoon ito. "Hirap eh. Mahal ko naman siya noon. Pero naisipan ko na mas importante ang aking kalagayan sa relasyon." Ang hangin ng gabi dahan-dahan dumaloy sa labas ng sasakyan.

“Pero, bakit ka nagtigil sa pag-aawit sa bar na ito? Pwede mo naman akong iwanan sa ibang bahay diyan tapos dito ka lang magtra-trabaho.” Tumawa si Jihoon sa mungkahi ni Jun.  
  
“Kilala ko si Wonwoo. Kung hindi niya ka makita, alam ko ako yong lalapitan niyan. Kaya magsakripisyo nalang ako. Baka meron namang bar sa ibang lungsod.”

Humawak si Jun sa kamay ni Jihoon habang gumiginhawa ng malalim.  
  
“Salamat nga pala ha. Hindi ko nga alam kung ano gagawin ko kung wala ka. Wala ko na expect na sundin pala ko ni Wonwoo hanggang sa bahay mo. Buti nalang nakatakas tayo-”  
  
“-na may dalang sugat mula sa kanya.” Dinagdag ni Jihoon sa sabi ni Jun.

Ngumiti sila sa isa’t isa bago inikot ni Jihoon ang susi sa sasakyan hanggang bumuhay ang makina nito. Sinimulan ni Jihoon magmaneho palabas sa lungsod, sa isang lugar na sa pakiramdam nilang hindi sila maaabutan ni Wonwoo.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Salamat sa pagbasa kung natapos mo ang fic na ito!
> 
> Let me know about your opinion in the comments below.
> 
> (Kung isa ka sa mga biktima ng abuso, please wag piliting manatili. Humingi ng tulong sa iyong mga kaibigan o kaya tawagin ang mga lifeline ng professional.)


End file.
